Some (Inaccurate) Reasons
by Lord Machiavelli's Understudy
Summary: An answer to the question of why, exactly, Obito committed his atrocities.


I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

You want my reasons? Now that is a complex subject, but I suppose I could give it a try…

Once upon a time, there were two brothers. The eldest (who was actually the younger, in age if not maturity) was a man of skill and honour. The younger was cheerful and fair. Their youth was glorious, sun-drenched and happy. However, it all came to an end when both brothers fell in love with the same woman. Caught by her grace and beauty, the two did battle for her favour…

No, scratch that. She was never so cold, and we never really fought. (you would have won)

There were three comrades in the last war. They lived through the war torn years, protecting each other, guarding each other's backs. One day, she was captured. The leader decided that there was no hope, so the last was left to try to save her alone, a task that was surely hopeless…

That's not it either. You didn't mean it. (you came back)

There were once three friends. They were young, and somewhat innocent, and happy. Until they grew and began to fall in love. The girl decided that the elder was very cool and talented, while the younger fell for her blossoming beauty and compassion. The friendship, strong as they had thought it, could not withstand…

Now that is all wrong. The friendship that we three shared was much more complex than that. (I still believe she loved us both)

There was a young man who sought power. The power to please the people whom he admired and respected, his brother, his father, his teacher… The power to protect the one he loved, who was so delicate despite all of her strengths. The power to change the world, to make it a better place for everyone.

It may have started that idealistically, but I cannot deny that I have strayed from that path. (I still think that power is only as good as the things you can protect with it.)

The great and powerful god of the sun had two sons. They grew up bold and powerful, although the elder, who was a storm god, was stronger than the younger, whose nature was undetermined. The young earth goddess loved them both, until tragedy struck. The younger was corrupted by the dark, becoming everything that he had ever hated.

True, but not in the way that sounds. I hated the ninja way, that casual coldness of war. I still do. (I can be a bit of a hypocrite)

The nameless one had three threads, all twisted together. One needed to be cut, and in her casual cruelty she was indifferent as to which. The friends had to choose. First the girl offered herself in enemy hands. Then the elder volunteered in her place. But the youngest could not bear it and took the fate upon himself. But the goddess refused his sacrifice, and in the end took the girl after all…

There was no bargain, no choice. (I could never have chosen differently.)

There was a child who could never do anything right. He was not strong and proud enough to please his father. His best friend insulted his discipline and skill. Their teacher preferred his other students, and the girl of his dreams loved another.

This is the remnants of the old self-confidence problem speaking, not what was actually true. (You were fair, especially sensei)

In the cave there were three different darknesses. The first darkness was physical. It was caused by the lack of external light However, internal light more than made up for it, the light that sparked red an white-hot with every pain filled shudder and shallow breath. The shifting colors, illusionary hallucinations called up by unseeing and missing eyes. No the physical darkness was by far the least. The second darkness was mental, a darkness on his thoughts. This darkness was caused by the lack of a sensei with hair like the sun, a girl who radiated warmth, and a friend with cold eyes. The third and even more terrible darkness was behind Madara's soul stifling words.

But that was only one moment in time, terrible, but one I could recover from. (The three of you were all there, in the hallucinations)

A virtuous young man had one single dying wish. After bequeathing his only valuables to his greatest friend, he asked if he, (who he had always thought of as an older brother despite the fact that he was technical the elder) could take care of the woman that he loved. Then he died, content that every thing would still work out.

But it didn't work out did it. ( If I was still there would it have been any different?)

Death came for a young and clever man, taking him to his dread realms. The young man was not content to leave the living quietly, and began an epic adventure to return to the land of the living. After a suitably epic adventure and struggle, he managed to win back his life, and returned. However, in his absence, it turned out that his love had died. Now they were separated, and the thing that he had fought for was forever denied to him.

It was not quite that ironic. (It felt that way though)

There was a betrayal. There was a young man who had almost had everything that he wanted, until the day that everything was torn away. His body, crushed and destroyed. His birthright (finally achieved) given away to one who could use it better than he ever would have. His home and sensei deserted him. And after all that, his love, dead.

However malicious it seemed at the time, I don't think that you planed it all out. (Did you destroy me on purpose?)

This is getting us nowhere. None of these are quite right. In the end there are only the truths.

Rin is dead.

I am alive.

You failed.

Reason enough.


End file.
